


Hey, Can You Come Here?

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sick Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Angel needs help from Alastor and the brunettes always there to help him
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Hey, Can You Come Here?

“ Hey, can you come here?” 

Alastor wasn’t expecting to get a text message as he was using his free period to study in the library. He felt his phone go off as he fished it out of his pocket, only for his eyes to widen in shock when it was Angel. He leaned upwards and began to type back to him. 

“ Yes. Now where are you? Is something the matter?” 

Alastor typed back as he placed some of his books into his bag, ready to go where Angel was that. 

A few seconds later, his phone went off. He picked it up and got up quickly from his seat as he made his way towards the door. 

“ I’m dizzy. Crampy. Gonna get sick I think” 

Alastor’s eyes widened and sped out of the library quickly.

“ Right. On my way. Would you like a drink? Any snack?” Alastor went down the stairs quickly and looked down at his phone. 

“ Sprite. Sprite and Chocolate. That’s it.”   
Alastor nodded as he retrieved his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a few dollars as he walked by the lunch room and went to the vending machines. He put the dollar in one machine then in another. A few button presses later he had a bottle of soda and a bar of dark chocolate as well. 

“ Got it. Which bathroom are you in?” 

He tapped his fingers against the screen waiting for his reply. He got off the wall as Angel replied. 

“ Thanks. Bathroom on left hall. The one with 2 on it.” Angel texted.

“ Understand, be alright my dear.” 

He typed back and went to the 2 second hall way to where the men’s bathroom was. He went inside and texted Angel. 

“ I’m here. Thank the lord nobody is in here.” 

He lightened up when he heard Angel snort from his stall. Alastor went and locked    
the door.   
“ Angel..Dear? Can you open up? You’re probably hungry. And you haven’t even had lunch yet either!” 

Angel groaned and opened the door, clutching his abdomen with a wince. His cheeks were kinda sweaty and he looked palish.

” Oh..dear..” Alastor moved into the stale and held Angel close to his chest. Alastor rubbed his back.” Their we go. All better..” 

Angel groaned, thumping his leg against the ground to help release the pain. “ Come now Angel, let's sit you down and get something into you before you pass out, dear. It’s not the healthiest but it’s very sugary so it’ll keep your blood sugar up!”

He helped Angel sit down on the toilet and unwrap the chocolate bar for him.

“ Thanks, Allie,” Angel muttered, taking a long gulp of Sprite and then taking a bite of chocolate right after. Alastor hummed and rubbed his back as he chewed slowly.

“ Feeling better, my dear?” Alastor questioned as Angel nodded and took another big bite of Chocolate.

“ Good, now take another sip and I’ll help you up. Sitting here isn’t as comfortable then sitting in the library. They have cushion seats and a bench you can nap on dear till Lunch time for us. I can use my pass to get us out and get you some pain killers and lunch. Even though it’s fast food it is something.” He smiled and rubbed his back.   
“ Okay...Okay. Let’s go. The toilet smells are making me wanna vomit harder.” 

He groaned as Alastor leaned over and helped him up to his feet. Angel groaned and shook his legs.

“ Easy dear.” He rubbed his back and helped Angel get out of the stale and to the door. “ A good nap will do wonders for you. What are you thinking for lunch?” He rubbed his back,” I’m hoping something high in iron will keep you from becoming loopy again.” He leaned his forehead into Angel’s shoulder and helped him out of there.

“ Yeah yeah..sounds good. I just wanna lay down. You sure the librarians won’t care??..They think I’m a bitch..” He groaned and held his head as he nursed at his bottle of Sprite.   
“ Oh dear! It will be fine!!” Alastor shook his hand at him and moved to hold him up as they walked from the bathroom and down the hall to the library. It took a few moments, but Alastor helped Angel up the stairs to the library. 

Alastor was always seen as a good student to many, so he was granted a few passes other students couldn’t even think of. Alastor opened the door for Angel as the teen held his side. “ I’ll just say you are on a Hall pass with me. A study group we could say too.” Alastor whispered, leading Angel into the back room where he liked to sit and read. “ Their we are..perfect. Now you can rest up while I finish my book. It’s quite interesting, actually.”

“ That’s cute...love how ya’ perk up at books.” Angel muttered with a tiny smile and laid down on the bench next to Alastor’s seat. The brunette smiled and grabbed the throw pillow that the librarians used as a decoration to prop up Angel’s head. “ Huh?,” He opened his eyes and smiled at Alastor,” Thanks babe..What would I do without ya’..?” Angel smiled and curled up into a ball. 

“ I would have to guess...hmmm,” He tapped at his chin,” Running a muck over campus and giving our dear friend Charlie a heart attack!” 

“ Eh, probably. I’m a mess at this trying to better myself stuff, ya know..? Though the musical stuff is pretty cool..” Angel stretched out against the bench, though it wasn’t comfy it became comfier when Alastor took off his spare coat and draped it over Angel.” Oh jeez...Al..Thanks babe.” Angel muttered in exhaustion. 

“ I know, now try sleeping. We have a while till our lunch period.” Alastor said, sitting down back in the chair with his book in hand.

“ Alright..Alright.” Angel stretched, letting a yawn out,” Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean. I didn't have terrible cramps and call my mom to get me chocolate and a Sprite. Come on now ;-;


End file.
